1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a portable type audio-visual apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a case for a portable type audio-visual apparatus, wherein a monitor unit and a video deck, for example, are contained in the case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a portable type audio-visual sensory apparatus is contained in one case, with a video deck and a TV monitor system being stored in proximity together with their individual power source unit.